Project:Chat/Logs/16 November 2018
23:29:55 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:29:57 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" yes, tats, i know 23:30:14 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" uhm 23:30:26 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" this isnt important but im making art for some new conceptions 23:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" is it alright if i have a reversed name of another conception as the name of another one which is very simmular to the first one who's name is normal? 23:30:54 -!- YNOHOO has joined Special:Chat 23:31:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I think you’ve gone through enough hoops to reach originality xD 23:31:54 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" is that a yes or a no to my question? 23:32:02 O= TANK 23:32:15 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" no 23:32:18 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" O- is tanl 23:32:19 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" k 23:32:25 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" O= is twin xd 23:32:34 ._. 23:32:37 oh 23:32:39 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" xdddddd 23:33:21 well O= can kinda recreate that filled feeling 23:33:29 like in the game 23:33:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" That’s a yes 23:33:54 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ok good 23:34:59 / 23:35:05 O- 23:35:07 \ 23:35:21 that is uhh triple shot? 23:35:29 I added a new section on the basic tank check it out here: 23:35:29 23:35:29 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Tank 23:35:35 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" what have u done to my favorite tank 23:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" you destroyed triple shot 23:35:56 -!- YNOHOO has joined Special:Chat 23:36:03 ... 23:36:08 What happened to it? 23:36:19 did ya not save it? 23:36:37 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ? 23:36:38 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" O- 23:36:39 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" | 23:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" wait 23:36:55 | 23:36:57 -O- 23:37:00 | 23:37:16 trying to make a quad tank 23:37:23 \|/ 23:37:28 -O- 23:37:34 /|\ 23:37:45 Octo tank 23:37:50 ... 23:37:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Kaz, could you check the spelling on that addition? 23:37:58 Okay, 23:38:05 What was wrong with it? 23:38:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Yno please calm down 23:38:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" codethere` looked like it might’ve been `their` grammatically, although perhaps `its/code would be better 23:39:10 pentashot moji? like O- 23:39:21 only modified 23:39:39 Okay 23:41:15 Done 23:42:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" codeits` is possessive, `it’s` is `it is/code 23:42:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Lemme try mobile editor, it’s a chore but I can do it 23:43:14 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" what does engine acceleration do for smashers in arrqas 23:45:03 _ 23:45:06 / 23:45:09 \ 23:45:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Alright that’s enough 23:45:24 nevermind. tryna do smasher 23:45:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:45:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:46:05 -!- YNOHOO was kicked from Special:Chat by Ursuul 23:46:06 -!- YNOHOO has left Special:Chat 23:46:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:46:58 -!- YNOHOO has joined Special:Chat 23:47:19 so O-‐ is sniper? 23:47:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Please stop spamming random symbols 23:47:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:47:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:47:33 k 23:47:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:48:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" See this Kaz https://diepio.wikia.com/?diff=444909 23:48:18 Updated: https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Modes 23:48:45 Thanks Ursuul 23:49:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" No problem. You’ll get better as you go. 23:50:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" I have to clock out for the day 23:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Peace 23:52:01 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" k bye xd 23:52:02 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 23:52:16 See ya 01:00:43 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" hmm 01:01:07 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" so nuclear throne is kinda like etg but the characters are a lot different and it has lot shorter levels and stuff 01:01:21 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" and y.v exists 01:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" for reasons 02:01:12 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 02:01:27 Hey, i am back 02:44:30 -!- Kaznith has joined Special:Chat 02:44:46 Anyone on? 03:35:48 Hello? 03:35:53 Is anyone on? 03:42:23 -!- Kaznith has left Special:Chat 03:54:41 -!- FailLoser has joined Special:Chat 03:55:01 Hi? 03:55:13 -!- FailLoser has left Special:Chat 05:42:26 -!- YNOHOO has left Special:Chat 05:42:27 -!- YNOHOO has joined Special:Chat 07:10:22 -!- YNOHOO has left Special:Chat 07:10:25 -!- YNOHOO has joined Special:Chat 09:46:31 -!- Anonymoususer12321 has joined Special:Chat 09:46:39 HI 09:46:52 I have nothing to say 09:46:54 Bye 09:47:51 -!- Anonymoususer12321 has left Special:Chat 2018 11 16